The Wherewolf Rebel
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: Cross with HP. One of our favorite Rebels has a secret that if found out, it will put himself and his friends in danger. But then something happens to cause his whole world to unravel. Things both wierd and highly unlikely. Poor kid... T just in case.
1. Flashbacks and Memories

Disclaimer: If I owned any of it, would I be here? No, I'd be spending all the money the J.K. and G.L. get for them

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Memories**

_Five year old Luke Skywalker and his best friend, seven year old Biggs Darklighter, were quietly walking home from school, thinking over what life would be like from now on now that the Rebels had made a small, secluded base on Tatooine. The two had overheard a few of the older kids talking about a Rebel In Training base the was coming soon and wanted to join. Biggs because there was nothing eles to do on the dust ball, and Luke because he wanted revenge on the Empire when he got old enough to leave._

_The two friends had decided to walk through the Canyon to see if there was any illegal Pod Raccing going on that day, but there wasn't. So they continued walking on in silence, wishing for some excitement. Unfortunatly for them, their wish came true._

_The two boys stopped dead when they heard growling. Turning around slowly, Luke and Biggs gasped at the site before them before screaming and running. Biggs found a small creavece in the canyon wall, big enough for himself and Luke, but not for the creature. Luke wasn't so lucky as to get inside before he was pulled back, thrown to the ground, and bit._

A twenty-two year old Luke Skywalker woke with a start. He hated that dream with a passion, as it was, unfortunatly for him, true. Because of that monster, he couldn't touch silver, had to drink the nastiest medication ever made one week a month, and turned into a monster himself once every month, while getting mood swings around said time and had cravings for chocolate.

There were some pros to the curse, though, Luke thought with a sad sigh. He could see, hear, smell, and had better reflexes than any other humans, it took a lot to get him drunk, and he never got a hangover. There was also an underground world where full-humans couldn't get into, as there was a spell or something keeping them out. The universal name for it was the Underworld, but every race and planet had a different name for it.

While there, the creatures looked normal in there human form, no scars or anything. They could even use the curse at will. One of Luke's old friends, whose family had been and still was royalty, lived down there as he and his entire family were Vampires. After his father had died, James Potter had been crowned King of the Vampires. Luke had been crowned Alpha Male of the Wherewolves, but had decided to stay above world for a while. Besides, he put Remus Lupin, also a Wherewolf and Maruader, in charge while he was away and trusted the man with his life. Back to the story.

Even though he turned into that dreaded creature once a month, there had been treatments found for it. If himself and others like him didn't take it, though, and a non-animal entered the room during a full moon, then they would be attacked and killed, if not also bit.

But with the medication, however disgusting, while transformed you could control yourself better.

Luke still hadn't told his friends. Han had recently found it out, though, and had been a little pissed that Luke hadn't told him; but Luke was desperatly hoping it was a dream. It just so happened that during the full moon last night, Luke had forgot to lock his door and Han had been trying to give Luke back his blaster that he had left on the _Falcon_.

When Han had opened the door, Luke had pounced on him then dragged him inside. Han had been sure Luke was going to kill him, but Luke merely wanted to play. Han had no idea it was Luke at the time and had received quite a shock when morning came and the creature had collasped and turned back into his friend.

_Flashback:_

_Captain Han Solo was just about to shut off the light in the galley on the _Millenium Falcon_ so he could got to bed when something caught his eye; a blaster. He sighed as he realized it was the kid's and decided that he should give it back incase there was an Imperial Evacuation._

_Yawning, Han picked up the blaster and walked down the ramp of his prized ship. He looked around for a moment before remembering which direction to go and headed towards Luke's quarters. Sleepily, he wondered why the kid had to be so far away from the hangar. In reality, it really wasn't that far, but Han was tired as hell._

_Yawning again, he knocked on the kid's door. When Luke didn't answer, Han shrugged and opened the door... and nearly yelled. He would've too if the wolf-thing hadn't of tackled him and the dragged him by his vest collar inside. _

_Han stood up and pressed himself against the wall, staring at the creature. It seemed to sense his fear becuase it backed up a bit._

_"Wh--what are you?" Han whispered. "Wh--where's Luke?"_

_The creature cocked its head to the side before turning around and rummaging through something covered by a blanket. When it turned back around, Han saw that it had a box in its mouth. Carefully, as to not scare him, the Wherewolf brought it over to Han._

_Cautiously, Han reached out a shaky hand and took the box. Looking it over, he found that it was old and used. Opening it, he discovered a greatly used chew toy and took it out. Looking at it weirdly, Han tossed it to the wolf who snatched it up in mid-air and was whipping it from side to side like any normal dog would._

_Despite his current situation, Han laughed a little. He regreted it soon after as it had brought the wolf back to reality. It looked up at Han with familiar blue eyes and gingerly walked up to him, dropping the toy._

_Han gulped, frozen with fear._

_The wolf nudged his hand with its cold snout and even licked it a few times before Han got the idea. Shakily, Han reached out and patted the wolf on the head, hoping to God that he could get out soon._

_As if reading his thoughts, the wolf looked at the clock, causing Han to look, too. It was almost morning._

_The wolf nudged Han a bit, towards the cot, as if wanting him to sit down. Afraid he would get killed if he didn't, Han obligued and sat at the end of the cot. The wolf also hopped up onto the cot, but laying _

_down, eyes closed. _

_Han was about to take the chance to run but the wolf started whimpering in pain. Sighing at his damn concience that the kid had brought out, Han moved to the front of the cot and pet the wolf on the head when it reached out and grabbed his hand. Han froze for a moment before giving it a slight _

_reasuring squeeze._

_As the pains got worse, the more the wolf shook, and the more Han tried to, for reasons he didn't know, comfort it._

_Finally, the sun came up and the wolf howled. Han tried to sooth it, having had to resort to holding the thing earlier, but all efforts were lost when the wolf started changing. Han gasped when the thing in his arms went from a Wherewolf to his best friend._

_Luke looked up at him with fearful eyes before passing out._

_ckabhsalF_

When Luke looked around, he noticed he was in his room on the _Falcon_, a blanket covering him. Shakily, he stood up and promptly fell back onto the cot as the ship jolted, making Luke pale; they were in space.

Closing his eyes, Luke stood back up, noticing he was wearing a different set of his clothes. Shaking

his head, Luke put on a pair of his boots and walked down to the galley. When he saw Han, he momentarily froze then continued to sit down across from the man. Han looked up, saw that Luke's eyes were downcast, and smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, kid," he said, making his friend jump.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Leia and I found you unconcious in your room this morning," Han half-lied. "There was an emergency evacuation and when you didn't meet us on in the hangar like you were supposed to until you got your X-Wing fixed, we went lookin' for ya. Leia's in her room."

"What?! Why did we evacuate?!"

"It seems we had a spy in our midst, kid, a tech. They riged the servalince cameras and radars to show nothing but Rebel ships, so we never saw the Imperials land and the alarms didn't go off. It wasn't until someone went outside and spotted a ship landing in the forest did we realize something was up. People started panicking, ya know? And of course, the _Falcon_ wouldn't start, so we were screwed. But when Vader thought he saw you being taken on a transport, he just froze up, giving us a chance to get away. He managed to get a tracker on the _Falcon_, but hey, nothing we can't take care of, right?"

Luke smiled.

"Of course, Han," he said. "We can take care of anything."

Han grinned. Until Luke added to his words.

"Except that damn hyperdrive. Too bad we can't get one of those new ones, eh?"

Han never got a chance to reply as Leia had entered.

"Luke! When did you wake up?"

"Just now, actually," Luke replied, smilling nervously. "You okay? Han told me you were shot."

"Am I okay? What about you?! When I saw you this morning, your clothes were torn, you were

unconcious, and were extremely pale! What happened?"

"Oh, you know, the Rogues and I, uh, went out for a drink last night and uh, I got into a, ah, bar fight. No big deal," Luke said with a nervous laugh. Leia seemed to believe him and dropped the subject. They sat in silence for a while before Leia remembered something else.

"Luke, why do you have a chew toy?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Han and Luke both snapped their heads up.

"...Huh?" Luke asked.

"Why do you have a chew toy?"

"A... chew toy? I didn't know I had a chew toy. Probably Wes or Hobbie being idiots again and had a

dog in there or something," Luke said, casting his eyes down.

"That's... a little disturbing," Leia commented.

"Yeah," Luke said, again with a nervous laugh."But at least you don't have to put up with them every day!"

"Are you okay, Luke? You seem a little nervous," Han said, eyebrows raised, a smile on his face.

"No, just-- just a little tired, that's all. Not feeling too well, not after last night," Luke said with a goofy, lopsided grin that Han had to admire after all the lies the kid told.

Han grinned right back knowingly, deciding that the kid would never admit to anything with the Princess around. And he _definitely_ wouldn't admit to anything without proof. And that's what Han needed, not just what he had witnessed because the kid would just put it off as a dream. Wait a minute...

* * *

Okay, so I know some of it doesn't make any sense, but it's my first story, so cut me some slack will ya? Tell me what ya think and if I should continue or not. No flames. 


	2. Dreams and Discoveries

Disclaimer: George Lucas and J.K. own them all; I just play with them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreams and discoveries**

"You know, I had the weirdest dream last night," Han said. Luke snapped his head up and blue eyes locked with brown, desperate, pleading, innocent, bright blue eyes. Han wanted to, desperatly wanted to release the sadisticness, but couldn't go through with it."Vader was skipping in a field of flowers, birds singing, butterflys... flying. It was pretty damn disturbing. What about you two?"

"I had a dream that Wes and Hobbie got a little too drunk, thought they could fly, climbed up onto the roof of a bar, and jumped off," said Leia."They broke their arms, but that's it."

"Well, I had a dream that Darth Vader was about to kill me then took off his mask and yelled,"April Fools!", then all the Stormtroopers did the same. It turned out that they were all people that we thought were dead and that the Empire was just a big prank but they never got to tell anyone because the Rebellion started," Luke lied. Actually, he _had_ had that dream before, just not last night. "What?"

His two friends stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Luke smiled, relief starting to come over him and thinking that maybe, just maybe, it really had been just a dream. Or at least a hallucination due to the medicine.

Luke hated lying to them, he really did; but he was afraid. Afraid that if they found out, they wouldn't want to be his friends anymore, or would tell everyone, or turn him over to the Imperials, or even kill him.

Of course, he and Remus had thought the same things about the other Maruaders, and they turned out they were wrong. When they had figured it out, they had become Animangi so the transformations wouldn't be as bad. The best thing about it, though, was that they had kept everything from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, something that no one else had ever pulled off.

"So, where are we going?" Luke asked once Han and Leia had calmed down.

"Some place called Earth," Leia said, still smiling."It's way out on the Outer Rim, nobody really goes there. I don't know that much about it, but the Empire will never think to look there."

"Earth?" Luke repeated, grinning and his eyes dancing.

Yeah. Have you heard of it? Chewie growled curiously, sitting down next to Han.

"Heard of it? I used to live there! Sorta. I went to a special boarding school there from age eleven to seventeen. But then the war, not the Galactic Civil War, between the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry started getting stronger, ya know? Then one day Voldemort was defeated... by a fricken one year old baby. Can you believe that? Voldemort killed some of the most powerful people on that planet and he was defeated by a kid."

"How?" Leia asked.

"Nobody knows," Luke said, shaking his head. "I expect the Headmaster does, though. He's one of the greatest... teachers who ever lived, can see right through you."

Luke Skywalker, what else are you hiding from us? Chewie growled.

"Well, I was a major prankster, along with the other Maruaders: James 'Prongs' Potter, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, and _Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew_," Luke said, saying the last name as if it was venom."'Course, I wasn't a _true_ Maruader, as I was a few years younger than them, but they took me under their wing when they met me. Okay, I was like, five when they actually met me, but hey."

"Potter... Black... Force, where have I heard those names before?" Leia muttered more to herself. A look of realization dawned on her face. She gasped and said,"You're a Wizard!"

"What? No. A Wizard? That's-- that's absurd!"

"Your Headmaster's name Albus Dumbledore?" Han asked, taking a sip of his Corrilean Rum. Luke eyed him wearily.

"Y--yes."

"Ha! I knew it!" Leia said with satisfaction. "That's where we're going. He contacted us a few days ago, wanting to form an allience with us. It turns out that that Voldemort guy you were talking about returned at the end of last year, and the Ministry doesn't believe it. So, Dumbledore's having this huge meeting."

"Oh?" Han asked. "Who else's gonna be there besides the Rebellion and his little group?"

"Uh... the Vampire King and some of his highest, some Centaur things, um... some Muddles--"

"Muggles."

"--Muggles who know about Magic and what not... oh, and the Alpha Male of the Wherewolves, his succeder, and some of his highest."

Luke swallowed. This was going to be a problem.

"Is--is the whole Alliance attending, or just the Leaders?"

"The Leaders, the Generals, and Commanders. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Luke said with a shrug.

The ship gave a jolt, causing Leia to fall off of the bench.

"What was that?" Luke asked. Han stood up and took off towards the cockpit, coming back moments later.

"Ah... we're comin outta hyperspace," Han said, taking his seat back. Luke grinned; he couldn't wait to see his old home.

"Where, exactly, is this meeting?" he asked.

"Hmm... let me go check," Leia said before disappearing off to her room. Han waited until she was out of earshot before saying anything.

"You the Alpha Male or something, kid?" Han asked quietly.

"What?" Luke said, jerking his head up, grin gone. Han looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" Han asked. "You say something kid?"

"No," Luke said quietly, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

Han had to resist the urge to laugh; messing with Luke's head was proving to be amusing, watching the kid make up lies on the spot, trying not to spill his secret. It was his own fault for keeping it from them, not trusting them enough to tell them. But, Han had to keep reminding himself, if you played with fire, you got burnt. And boy, Luke was like a forest fire when set off; you couldn't control it and always ended up in the hospital if you got too close.

"Some place called the Underground or something," Leia said when she sat back down. Luke's eyes went wide and he inwardly groaned. This was _so_ not his day.

"The Underworld?" he corrected. She nodded. "But-- but Witches, Wizards, and Muggles aren't supposed to know about it, let alone find it! They aren't aloud down there! It's-- what?"

Han and Leia raised their eyebrows and he realized what he said.

"Rumors, ya know," Luke explained.

Leia seemed convinced but Han knew he was lying. After all, he had witnessed the truth last night.

Han and Chewie both stood and excused themselves to the cockpit, leaving Luke and Leia in silence. It

wasn't long before they felt the ship land and heard the ramp lower. Standing up, the two exited the ship to meet Han, Chewie, and the droids, who Luke hadn't seen at all during the trip, outside.

Luke noticed that they were in an old, abandoned building, along with several other Rebel ships. He also noticed some people that weren't with the Rebellion. People he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Welcome back, junior," a familiar, rough voice said. Luke turned around to see Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, scars and all, a bowler hat over his revolving eye.

"It's good to be back, sir," Luke said, shaking the mans hand. He turned to his friends and said,"Guys, this is Alastor Moody, but everyone calls him Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye, this is Captain Han Solo," Han nodded, "Princess Leia Organa," Leia waved,"Chewbacca the Wookie," Chewie growled,"C-3P0, and R2-D2."

Mad-Eye nodded and shook their hands before whispering something to Luke. Luke nodded and turned back to his friends.

"Guys, Dumbledore needs to speak to me," he lied,"so Mad-Eye's gonna help you guys out, show you around, and answer any questions you might have, all right? Remember, constant vigiliance! And may the Force be with you!"

"See ya later!" Han and Leia called after their friends retreating back.

* * *

So? Not great, I know. But review anyways!


	3. Back Home and Some Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I do not own them. I _do not_ own them. How many times do I have to say it?

Thanks to Padme-is-an-Angel for reviewing! WOO! Because she, unlike my friends, reviewed, she gets a special treat; virtual cookie! Now on with the story.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Back home and Some Old Friends**

"Luke! It's so good to see you!" Lupin greeted, hugging his old friend. "You've grown up since I last saw you."

"I've missed you guys," Luke said with a smile as Lupin held him out in front of him at arms length.

"What've you guys been up to?"

"Well, James has been ruling the Vampire side," Lupin said as they walked to the entrance of the Underworld,"Sirius escaped Azkaban in Harry's third year," Luke gasped,"but prooved to us that he was innocent. But the proof got away so he's still on the run. Voldemort was resurected at the end of last year, so the Order's reformed as you can see. And Harry got expelled, un-expelled, taken to court, almost re-expelled, was almost Kissed by a Dementor before his fifth year, and destroyed the Department of Mysteries at the end of his fifth year. You?"

"Well, I made friends with a Princess, a Smuggler, a Wookie, and two droids," Luke said. He waited for them to enter before continuing. "Rescued said Princess with the help of said friends, blew up the _Death Star_ with the help of said Smuggler, became a pilot Commandor, became the most wanted man in the galaxy by the Empire, went temporarily blind at Ord Mantel while on a mission with Han and Chewie, got attacked by this... _thing_ on Hoth... shall I continue?"

"No, no," Lupin laughed. "That's quite enough. You always were the adventurous one, always craving the excitment."

"Sir," a voice said.

The two turned around to see a young man, in his Wherewolf form.

"Sirs, your rooms are ready," the boy continued.

"Very well," Luke said. "Dismissed."

The boy bowed and left. Luke sighed.

"I'll talk to you after the meeting, Moony," he said before turning and walking to his room. A room made for a King.

After locking his door and sighing again, Luke closed his eyes and left the wolf inside take over. When he opened them again moments later, he was covered in golden fur, had paws, claws, furry ears, and a tail.

Licking his paw, Luke spiked the fur atop his head.

Walking over to his dresser, Luke pulled out his most royal clothes. They were a pair of black, leather pants with a white, future-istic looking shirt. Over the shirt, he put on a dark blue, leather vest that had three buttons going down the left side.

Around his waist, he was wearing a black belt equipped with a sword holster; he kept his wand holster on his wrist just in case. On his hands--er, paws-- he had black, leather, fingerless gloves. At the top of his left ear, he put in a small, genuine diamond earing.

Growling, he went over to his bed stand and found a nail sharpener, deciding he would sharpen his claws. Merlin knew they were in need of a good sharping. In fact, he was in need of a total grooming! Sneering, he stripped of the clothes and called in some servants. This was going to take a while.

* * *

I know it's short; sorry. I won't be able to update Thursday or Friday, either, unless I can get online at the hotel. So yeah... go Tigers! 


	4. Aliances Formed and Spies Found

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

To my two wonderful reviewers, Padme-is-an-Angel and The Fallen Jedi, I thank you. Take a bow, my friends!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alliences Formed and Spies Found**

Three hours later, he looked perfect. White, sharp teeth and claws, clean fur, and a less bushy tail; yes, being King was great, but if he abused the power too much, there might be a mutiny, or he could turn.

Smiling, feeling very relaxed after being groomed, Luke put his clothes and earing back on, put a sword in the holster, re-spiked his hair, and went out to get ready for his entrance.

He growled when he noticed James had already made his appearence, as he had wanted to talk to him, but straightend up when he heard the applause for James die down. He looked back at his highest and Moony, growled, then looked back straight ahead.

"It was very hard for him to do this at such a young age," he heard Dumbledore say,"and after he has been gone for so many years. But he is one of the best Kings the Wherewolves have ever had and they graciously welcome his return. Welcome, King Xander of the Wherewolves!"

The doors opened and Luke walked in on all fours, followed by Moony, then his four highest. People appluaded him, but he could smell there fear and savored it; all but one. Luke looked to the side without moving his head and saw Han wink at him.

Damn.

Luke hopped up onto his thrown, Moony standing at his side, two of his highest on each side of him. Their ears perked up when they heard mechanical breathing. Luke growled; he knew that breathing all too well.

"I know, Rebels, that he is your worst enemy, but he has shed the Dark Side. Mon Mothma has told me that he has been working as a spy for you. Welcome, Lord Darth Vader!"

People gasped when Dumbledore said the name, but, as they were afraid for their lives, aplauded anyways when the doors opened. Unfortunatly for Luke, his throne what right next to him. Why did the galaxy hate him so much?

_I need your help_, Luke heard in his head. It was Vader.

_With what?_

_I was wondering if you could help me find Luke Skywalker. I wish to apologize and tell him something... about his father._

_Oh? What's he look like?_

_A little short, blonde hair, blue eyes just like yours._

_Two things: He is _not_ short! And he goes by X-- a different name down here. Get it?_

_Got it._

_Good._ _So, what'd ya wanna tell him?_

_Later, Xander. Act like a King and pay attention._

_You're no fun,_ Luke grumbled but did as he was told. After all, this wasn't just his territory at the moment. After about five minutes of listening to people give suggetions and shoot them down, Luke was bored out of his mind. He had never liked politics, that's why the first thing he did when he became King was get a political advisor and speaker so he could just sit back and let them do it.

Unless it had to do with keeping his people safe, uniting with the other Underworlders (which he had already did), or war, then he wanted nothing to do with it. But this-- this was just about uniting with the Rebellion. The only thing keeping Luke sitting straight and awake was a shocking device that had been placed in his wand holster, most likely by Lupin.

* * *

Yeah... sorrry about the shortness again... but that's why I'm putting two chapters up today instead of one. 


	5. Old Enemies and Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: As I've said over and over again, I do not own them.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Enemies and Secrets Revealed**

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Vader and James had also brought someone to speak for them and they too were clearly bored. He was going to use the mental link to talk to them but never got the chance when he smelt something. He signaled for his fourth highest to go and check it out.

It had been ten minutes and she still hadn't returned. So he signalled for the third to go out. She was young, about fourteen, but was she strong, not to messed with.

This time shouts could be heard, explosions, flashes of lights, people and a wolf running. Luke and everybody else in the room could clearly smell smoke. Suddenly, the doors were blasted open and the girl was thrown inside, blood and cuts all over. She was so messed up that she turned back to her human form.

"Death Eaters," she said, coughing up blood. It was clear she had been under the crucio. She was also covered in silver. "And the Ministry. They-- teamed up... to get... to us. Jackie's... dead. Tortured,... covered in... silver... and shot."

Luke hopped off his chair and ran to her, held her in his arms. She passed out, but she wasn't dead. Yet. He turned his head to a couple Vampires.

"Get her to the ER, now!" he yelled. they didn't need telling twice and soon she was being carried away. He then turned to Dumbledore. "This is all your fault, _Wizard_! If you had just stayed up there where you belong, one of my kind wouldn't be dead and another injured. Because you had to have this stupid meeting down here, the Ministry and Death Eaters found us. I don't know how you even found out about this place, but the one who told will be executed."

"King Xander, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" James asked him.

"No, Potter, I don't," Luke growled. He turned back to his own kind. "C'mon boys, we're going on a little hunt. Meeting adjurned."

"Xander!"

Luke turned and growled at the man, er, Vampire standing behind him. He bared his teeth and glared, but his friend didn't back down.

"Xander, don't be a fool," James said. "You know as well as I do that they're expecting an attack. That's why my men and I are going with you. We distract, you kill."

Luke was silent for a moment and the entire room waited, not making a sound.

"Fine," Luke said. Before leaving, he looked coldly at Dumbledore and said,"If you all want to live, I suggest you lock yourselves in."

With that, he turned tail and walked out, his men, James, and the other Vamps. following. He heard a few Rebels shut and lock the doors and sneered; at least they listened for once.

Luke crept along the halls silently and stealthely. He looked at his two remaining highest and nodded down a different corridor. Nodding back to their King, they took off down said corridor without making a sound.

James took his succeder and one of his highest and went with them. Luke, Lupin, and James' remaining highest, Jack, Andrew, and Sarah, and went down their own corridor.

The first victim? The Minister of Magic himself. Luke wanted to have fun and tear the mans throat out

but settled for bitting his leg before sending him off with Sarah to the dungeons. After all, it wasn't like Fudge was going to live long enough to become a Wherewolf himself. They were going to have some fun with him and the others before killing them. Barbaric, but so much fun.

James, Alexis, his advisor, Ash, his first highest, Dean, Luke's first highest, and Elijah, Luke's second highest, on the other hand ran into Lucius Malfoy. James grinned, waved, and jumped up into the rafters when Malfoy Sr. sent a curse at him.

Dean tackled the Death Eater and bit the mans arm and leg, spitting out the blood. He got up and let Alexis take him down to the dungeons.

That's when each group ran into trouble. It seemed that the intruders had in fact been expecting the Vampires and Wherewolves to team up and had brought there weaknesses; holy water and silver.

The Rebels started to worry when they heard screaming, paws rapidly hitting the floor, and wings flapping. They saw flashes of light as spells were shot. Han winced when he heard blood and water splatter the walls outside and shots fire.

In no time at all, Luke came bursting through the locked doors, covered in blood that was only partialy his own, deep cuts all over his body, leaving bloody pawprints. Severus Snape was right behind him, bucket of liquid silver in one hand and wand in the other.

Han and several other Rebels, even Vader, let out warnings and Luke duct just in time. Turning around, Luke stood up and whipped out his own wand, sending an _Imperious_ towards the vile man. The two starting dueling, Luke using mostly shield charms. Soon enough, his wand was on the other side of the room and Snape was advancing on him.

Vader jumped up and did a flip, blocking Luke from him. He looked the Jedi-turned-Sith-turned-Jedi up and down before Apparating as he went to slice through him. Vader turned of his lightsaber and bent down to pick the King up.

The one time he let his guard down. Out of nowhere, the liquid silver came pouring down on top of them. Vader moved in the way of it, but more than half had already gotten onto Luke and into is blood.

"No!" Vader yelled. He had begun to like the Force-sensitive Wherewolf.

He picked Luke up and turned to take him to his ship for treatment when the young Rebel started changing. The Rebels watched as the King of Wherewolves turned into their hero, their friend, a son, and a brother.

They had discovered the secret of Luke Skywalker.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Review and tell me! Er, please. 


	6. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are some books, DVDs, and a Dane Cook cd. So go away.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friends and Family**

Han, Leia, Chewie, and Vader watched helplessly as Luke was taken to the medical ward by Luke's royal guards. Where they were during his time of need, nobody knew.

Leia paced the waiting room, impatient and pissed. Han had stopped trying to get her to stop hours ago, knowing it was no use. So instead, he sat with Chewie and Vader as all four awaited news on Luke. The two droids were nowhere to be seen, most likely helping out wherever they could.

Leia finally stopped and sat down on Han's lap, letting her love hold her. The Smuggler noticed the bloodshot eyes and stroked her hair.

"Why would he lie to us?" Leia whispered.

"I don't know, Princess," Han replied. "Maybe he was afraid."

"But his best friends? I can understand not telling the Rogues or something, but... At least we know why he had a chew toy..."

Leia, Han, Vader, and Chewie looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw one of the doctors, a grave look on his face.

"We got most of the silver out and fixed one third of his wounds," he said. "But he's lost a lot of blood. He need's a transfusion, but we can't find a match in our systems, and even then we would need it from a relative. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"Try harder," Leia snapped.

"There may not be anything in your files, but what about ours? Check the Rebellions files, doc," Han growled.

"...How close a relative?" Vader asked. The doctor looked at him.

"A sibling would be best, sir."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go check the damn files!" Leia said angrilly. The doctor nodded and left the four alone.

The four remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a half our before a nurse came in.

"Princess Leia?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You're a match. It's almost identical," the nurse said. "Come, we must hurry."

Leia stood up and, with one last glance at Han, entered the ward. She gasped at what she saw. The beds were filled with people, all with different and deadly wounds, hooked up to machines and wires and IV's.

A few who Leia hadn't seen at the meeting and assumed they had heard they noise and gone to help, and even those that she _had_ seen were hooked up to heart monitors, venilators, brain monitors, and monitors for practically everything else, including Luke.

As Leia passed by the beds, she scanned the files that she could see. Some needed surgeries, a cast for a broken arm, or something amputated or replaced. She shook her head at some of the files that said they needed multiple different surgeries.

When Leia got to Luke, she thanked the Force that he only needed some blood and heart surgery. Of course, that didn't help Leia much as he was still hooked up to multiple monitors.

Luke was just barely concious as the nurse put an IV in Leia's hand. He could barely turn his head but managed to do so anyways, his eyes only half open. Blue eyes locked with brown. Scared, blue and brown eyes.

"I'm... sorry...," Luke whispered hoarsly.

"It's okay," Leia whispered back before the two fell into darkness.

When Luke woke next, he opened his eyes half way and saw that he was in a different room than before. He had been there once, when Harry had been born. But that was years ago. So what was he doing there now?

Oh, right. There was an attack. And he had run into Snape, taunted him, and they got into a duel. But Luke had honor in him and wouldn't kill an unarmed man. Snape, however, had no problem with it and after Luke had given him back his wand, had immedeatly used spells Snivellus and the Maruaders had used years ago.

Luke felt so ashamed of himself, undeserving of being an honorary Maruader. He had been bested by a Slytherin, a slimy snake, the enemy of Maruaders and Light, a greasy git whom all hated. He wasn't fit to be King, he couldn't protect his people.

Luke always believed in death before dishonor. And that almost cost him his life. If he had died, the Underworld would've gone into chaos and gone into the Outsiders world for revenge. It was final, then. They were going to move to a different location, with a different name. And Luke might be staying.

He hadn't decided yet, and he wasn't going to without talking to his people and friends. But as long as he was with the Rebellion any longer, he was putting them in even greater danger than they were in before.

And now they all knew what he was, so that made it worse.

Of course, Mon Mothma knew all along, but she was a leader and _needed_ to know. Hey, hadn't Vader wanted to talk to him about his father? Damn it all to hell! Vader was probably gone and Luke was stuck in St. Mungos.

Speaking of St. Mungos... what was he hooked up to? Luke shifted his eyes to the left and noticed a few monitors, a medicine drip, and a small machine to help him breath. Looking over at his right, he saw that the bedside table had cards, a vase with some flowers, and candy, especially chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

He looked towards the door when it opened to see two tall, red haired boys enter.

"What'd ya do?" Luke asked, taking of the breathing mask. He obviously thought they were hiding.

The boys whipped around and Luke noticed they were twins, identical to the last freckle. The twins sighed with relief when they saw Luke wasn't a danger. They were each holding trays.

"We didn't do anything, honestly!" the first said.

"Yeah! We're part of the Order," at this, the twins grinned,"and are helping out by bringing food and stuff. And looking for the great Xander, honorary Maruader."

"They're our heros."

"Well boys, you've found 'im," Luke said, smiling. "You two must be Fred and George Weasly. I've heard a lot about you, and I'm hoping it's all true... Did you really set off fireworks every where, made a swamp that couldn't be removed, and fly out of the school on your broomsticks?"

"Sure did, Mr. Xander, sir," Fred said proudly, he and his twin walking over. Luke whistled and gave 2them each a high five.

"Call me Luke, kiddies. My secrets spilled anyways, so there's no point in not calling me by my real name. So tell me... you two big pranksters?"

"Big pranksters?" George repeated.

"We have our own joke shop in Diagon Alley!"

"With not only pranks..."

"But defensive devices..."

"Love potions..."

"And anything else you can think of!" they finished in unision.

"Your own shop, huh? I think I might check it out when I get outta here," Luke said thoughtfully.

"We did get you two things, sir," Fred said."One's a little something from Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, the other... well, the other's from Hogwarts. We were smart enough to bring in personally this time."

George reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Waving his wand, it grew to normal size and Luke saw that it was a Hogwarts toilet seat. He burst out laughing and complimented the twins on a job well done.

Fred then reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue, ball of fluff. That's what Luke thought, anyways. It opened it's eyes and looked around tiredly before turning it's eyes on Luke. He felt his heart melt.

"What... is it?" Luke asked.

"It's a Pygmy Puff," Fred answered. "Our very own creation."

"Pretty sweet," Luke said as it jumped onto the bed. "You two seem ta really know your stuff."

"Thank you, si-- Luke," George said. He looked at Fred before saying hesitantly, "We've always wondered: why 'Xander'? We know how the others got their names, but not you. And everytime we asked about it, Sirius and Professor Lupin would change the subject, leave the room, or loose control of their magic."

Luke sighed.

"'Xander' comes from 'Alexander', which, in most languages, means 'Protector of Men'. And that's what I am. Everyone always said I have a hero complex. So yeah. That's how I got it."

Fred and George looked at eachother and nodded approvingly.

"Harry's the same way. And Sirius. And Lupin. And probably Mr. Potter."

Luke grinned, then remembered what the two had said earlier.

"Why did Sirius and Remus change the subject, leave, or loose control over their magic?" he asked, confused.

"That's what we asked Mum. She said that they believed you dead, killed after You-Know-Who killed the Potters," said Fred.

"She said that he went after you next, possesing one of his Death Eaters. He showed up at the place where you were supposed to be at, but there was an accident. He went back in time and decided to kill the next best thing: your Mum."

"So, after returning to his own time, You-Know-Who went searching for you again. The thing is, it was a full moon that Halloween night. He found a Wherewolf, thought it was you, and killed it. Then Lupin took your place as King, just like it said in your Will, then he and Sirius found out in Harry's third year that you were still alive."

"Stang...," Luke said. "Wait... Voldemort killed my mother?!"

Vader walked in right at that moment. All he heard, though, was 'my mother'.

"What about your mother?" he asked. Luke didn't even bother asking why Vader was in his room, or regard him as a Sith.

"Voldemort," Fred and George winced, "killed her!"

"I thought she died in childbirth?"

"So did I!"

"Er..."

"We'll just be going now," Fred said, dragging George out of the room.

"... Those two are very strange," Vader said.

"Yup," Luke said. He looked up at Vader. "Er, not trying to be rude, but... why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Vader said, looking at the Pygmy Puff. He looked back at Luke. "You gave everyone quite a scare, wavering between life and death."

Luke bit his lip, hesitating.

"How... How's everyone taking it? The news that I'm... I'm..."

"A Wherewolf?"

Luke nodded.

"Pretty well, actually. Better than what a select few expected. It seems that Wes and Hobbie are enjoying it, though. They went out and bought a dog collar and a few other things for you."

"Remind me to kick their asses later," Luke said.

"Will do."

"Hey, I just remembered somthin'... what'd ya wanna tell me?"

Vader suddenly seemed nervous.

"Er... maybe it should wait until you've made a full recovery, are released from this place, and are able to fly again?" Vader suggested. Luke looked thoughtfull, then nodded, making Vader almost sigh in relief.

* * *

Well? Whadda ya think? Sorry I haven't updated for two days, I was outta town. And the Tigers are going against the Yankess! Woo! Go Tigers! 


	7. Fathers and Sons

Disclaimer: _sighs_ I'm really tired right now, so no sarcastic remark. I don't own them. Leave me alone and let me sleep.

Thanks to my reviewers and my friends. Ya'll are awesome. Woo.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Fathers and Sons**

"I am curious, young Skywalker," Vader said, cocking his head to the side,"about why you would lie to your friends about something as big as this?"

"I... Look, down here, half-breeds are hated by most, okay? Then there's the Purbloods, well, some of them anyway, who think anyone who's _not_ Pureblood and rich are a disgrace. Then there are some who don't think that way, who think that Muggles, Muggleborns, and the like should be treated equally. You saw how Snivellous tried to kill me, how Alexis was almost killed! I didn't want Han and Leia to react that way,"

Luke said, eyes downcast. "Of course, they always could've done something worse and tell everyone else or hand me over to Empire or somethin'."

Vader nodded in understanding before getting an idea. What if he could tell Luke about his heritage, while the boy wouldn't remember any of it later? Kinda like a test? And Vader knew the perfect way.

He reached out, ignoring Luke's protest of,"Hey, what are you doing?!" and lightly grabbed the back of the boys neck with one hand and scratching behind Luke's ear with the other. He might have been in his human form then, but it worked with the same results.

Luke tensed for a moment, freezing just as he was about to attempt to fight off the Dark Lords touch, but relaxed and fell back against his pillows. Vader noticed he had a smile on his face, and smiled himself.

"Child? Are you alright?" he asked innocently.

"Yes... I'm fine... How are you?"

"I am alright, child. Would you-- would you like to hear about your... father?"

"I would _love_ to hear about my father, sir! All I know is that he was a Jedi and you killed him."

"Killed him? Who told you that?"

"Ben, sir. Ben Kenobi."

"Well, young one, he lied. Luke... Luke, _I_ am your father."

"Wh--what?" Luke looked up at him, smile gone. "But... That's impossible!"

"I understand that you do not want a Sith Lord as a father, young one. But it's true. And I _have_ joined the Rebellion, my son. For you. I did it all for you," Vader said.

"I... but... why?"

Vader cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean, child?"

"I'm a half-blood, and a half-breed at that," Luke said. "Surely someone as yourself, of your blood status, wouldn't want me, nor anyone else like me. You're a Pureblood, a Dark one too. Your kind don't mix with mine. Unless you want us to join your side in the wars."

"I do not care about bloodlines, Luke, or any other differences. It is not important. Do you really think me that coldhearted as to not want my own son because he was different?"

Luke gave him a look that clearly said,"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Vader sighed.

"I understand your beliefs, Luke. I just merely thought you'd like to know your father was alive."

With that, Vader turned and walked towards the door.

"I should've listened to Uncle Owen. Be careful what you wish for, because you'll get it all,then some you don't want," he heard Luke say quietly before the boy blacked out.

Vader sighed. He knew it would be like this, but didn't want to beleive it. He wanted his son to be with him, to be by his side in a peaceful galaxy. But his mind had been poisoned by Kenobi and Princess Leia and the rest of the Rebels.

Yes, what they said about the Empire was true, but not about him. At least, not anymore. And that was the problem. He had been a monster for far too long, and that's what people will forever think of him as.

Of course, it _was_ his own fault... Or more like Palpatine's. Or maybe it was both their fault; Palpatine for manipulating him, and himself for falling for it.

He would have to change that.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the shortness again, but Ill update soon, I promise... right now, I'm going to sleep. 


	8. Brothers and Sisters

**Disclaimer: **I wish, I wish I was a fish. But I'm not. I don't own HP or SW, either, no matter how much I wish I did.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Brothers and Sisters**

Meanwhile, in the Wizarding World:

"Aaaggghhh!"

The scream was heard throughout the Burrow. One Ginny Weasly was the girl behind it, yet no one knew why.

Her diary was missing.

And there was only one person who could've taken, who would've even _dared_ to do it--well, two, actually; Fred and George.

Ron was outside with Harry and Hermione would never have stolen it; Charlie was sleeping most of the time; Bill wasn't even in the country; and Percy wasn't even part of their family anymore as far as she was concerned.

So it had to be the twins.

Ginny grabbed her wand and marched downstairs, into the kitchen, where she found her two _wonderful_ brothers pouring over some orders for Weasly Wizard Wheezes. They didn't even look up when she entered.

"Where is it?" Ginny demanded.

"What?"

"You know what! Where is it?!"

"Ginny, we don't know what you're talking about!" Fred said, finally looking up.

"So leave us alone, we're busy," George added before the two went back to work.

Ginny glared and 'accidentaly' knocked over a candle onto the forms, setting them on fire. Smirking she ran back upstairs.

Fred and George put out the fire and stared at the ruined order forms in confusion.

"That was brilliant!"

"I know!"

"She never suspected a thing!"

"I know!"

"And we get payback against the twins at the same time!"

The two boys outside of the Burrow high-fived eachother and ran down to the field to read the stolen diary.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, had something worse to worry about than a missing diary. Something much, much worse.

She was currently sitting in her and Ginny's bedroom, reading over the _Daily Prophet_ over and over again; it said the usual, that everything was normal and nothing was going on in the Wizarding World. But that couldn't be, there were countless of killings everywhere! So what was going on?

* * *

Sorry for not updating, and it's so short. It's just, I have writers block, Matt Blasouski was killed in Afghanistan (he graduated with my sister in '98, everyone in our town, and people from Pelston is going to his funereal), Ackerman's being a witch with a b (HS principal) and school started, like, four weeks ago... Did you know Ackerman-- oh, excuse me, _Dr_. Ackerman tried to get rid of the Homecomeing Dance and Spirit Week? She went to the School Board with it, but they wouldn't let her; for once Elengar (Super Intendent) was being smart. Oh, and I got braces... 


	9. Apologies and Notes

Dear readers,

I will not be updating for a while for the following reasons:

1.)The adaptor for my laptop--which the story is on-- is broke. I cannot get a new one right now.

2.)The battery for said laptop is dead. In order to charge it, I need an adaptor.

3.)I cannot use my mom's computer--the one I'm on right now-- because it doesn't have what I need.

4.)Even I had all of those things, I have writers block. Please help. I need ideas!

Thank-you.

-DarthDanielle.

P.S. To Padme-is-an-Angel: I sincerely believe that you should write that story of yours... you know, the Luke/Vampire thing. It sounds like a excellent idea and I would love to read it.

P.P.S. You all may be wondering why I'm talking-- typing-- like this. Well, last night, I had a 1/2 gallon of Mountain Dew from KFC, as seen on TV. And now I'm on a major sugar crash.

Thank-you, and sorry.


End file.
